The Lion, The Wolf, The Senju
by Sillyboy12
Summary: What if Naruto was a Senju instead of a Namikaze with Tsunade for a Aunt and Jiraiya acted like a real godfather and took him in and trained him. Then instead of a Toad as summon Naruto was taught by lions and wolves. It's all here and more like a dragon badge that can change into different weapons from animes, Itachi as Naruto's role model, and Naruto not being on Team 7.
1. Prologue Pt 1

Hey everybody. This is my now story and again I'm trying hardest to make this the best story ever for you. This will be a really long prologue. I'm not sure about pairings so I might just leave that up to you. Please review and tell me what you think.

"Talking"

Place

_Thinking/Flashback_

"**Jutsu/Demon"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else in this amazing fanfic and if I did I wouldn't be here now would I.**

**The Lion, The Wolf, The Senju**

**Prologue Pt. 1**

Outside of Konoha

Jiraiya of the legendeary Sannin finally saw the gates of his beloved hometown Konoha the village Hidden in the Leaves. It had been six years since the incident with the Kyubbi and his favorite student Minato Senju gave his life for the village. Ever since Jiraiya had decided that it was his responsibility as mentor of the late Fourth Hokage but also as godfather of his orphaned son to raise the boy as his own. The only problem was he had a terrible since of direction and ended up bouncing between the elemental nations (and their finest hot springs) for six years until he finally reached his destination.

Exhausted the toad sage decided he would check into a hotel and begin his search for his godson in the morning. But first he would go to one of the local bars and hope he wouldn't be going to that hotel room alone.

Some random bar in Konoha

Already in pervy dream land he didn't even try to hide his blush or wipe the droll from his face as two kunoichs walked by him

The kunoichi's were two chunnins coming back from a long mission. They just happen to be the genjutsu master, Kurenai Yuui and the infamous snake lady Anko Mitarashi. Both were known as man's best dream and worst nightmare. Though they had the bodies of a goddess if anyone came towards them in a way they didn't find pleasing or amusing, let's just say that pervert wouldn't be trying anything on those two ever again. That is if the even get out of the hospital. So it was no surprise that Anko was ready to castrate the dirty white haired old man that was

Anko: "See this is exactly what I'm talking about. We are elite chunin ninja of this village and men still look at us like pieces of meat. If it was up to me I would grab him by the jewels with my **Shadow Snake Jutsu **then I would take my kunai and-

Kurenai: "Anko stop! All I want to do is relax and have a drink after that mission in Earth country. Besides didn't you have enough of tortring men on our way back here?

Anko: "C'mon Kurenai! Me and you both know those idiots deserved it! They were lucky I was tired and left them with a little life left in their perverted bodies."

Kurenai: "Still even I think you went too far. You put a jonin, one of the twelve guardian ninja, and even an ANBU black ops prodigy in the hospital."

Anko: "Yeah I wonder how those weak perverts are feeling right now.

Meanwhile in a hospital in Earth Country

Three shinobi lied immbolized revealing them to be Kakashi Hatake, who lied in a hospital bed with broken ribs, snake fangs and bite marks all over him. Next to him was Asuma Sarutobi who was covered in burns and also snake bite marks. But the worst of them all was Might Guy who was in a full body cast. He was so beat up that his voice could barely be heard and a nurse had to stay by him and tell the others what he was saying.

Nurse: "This is so unyouthful!"

The two other patients started to get pissed off as the nurse awkwardly tried to pose like  
Guy would in this situation.

Kakashi: "We are *cough* in this because of you *cough*!"

Asuma: "Hell yeah! You're the reason that crazy SNAKE LADY ANKO MITARASHI attacked us!"

Kakashi: "Don't forget when her friend joined in with her genjutsu!"

Nurse: "Aww, yes that was a very youthful challenge."

Half of the hospital staff had to come in and restrain Kakashi and Asuma from finishing Guy off. As said super-brows started reminsing about their fight for their lives at the hot spring after his **Dynamic Entry** went wrong and broke the fence separating the men and women showing a very surprised and furious Anko and Kurenai glaring at the three men.

Anyway back at the bar

A very drunk sage was finnaly ready to make his move on the two kunoichis.

Jiraiya:"Hey beautiful, how bout I take you out and I show you what a real shinobi can do?"

Before Anko had the chance to even say anything to the drunken pervert, Kurenai leapt up from the table and threw a kunai straight at Jiraiya who luckily stumbled out of the way. The usual calm genjutsu master was suddenly enraged and Jiraiya could swear he saw a red demon behind her.

Kurenai:"So what because we are women we can't be real shinobi!? IS THAT IT!?"

Jiraiya:"Wait! That's not what I meant at all."

Jiraiya quickly sobered up as Kurenai began a taijutsu battle with him. Even though she was generally only a genjutsu user when she was this angry her strength could match up against Rock Lee's drunken fist. She dashed towards Jiraiya and started a flurry of punches that he continuously either dogged or blocked. After he dogged one finale uppercut, she leapt back even more pissed off after non of her hits connected and Jiraiya began to do his ridiculous pose.

Jiraiya:"Sorry baby but it will take more than that to stop me! For I am the GREAT TOAD SAGE! My legend is told through all the lands. I am the one the only Jir-"

Jiraiya's speech was completely interrupted as a kunai with an explosive tag on it flew in his face. The explosion sent him flying out of the bar as Kurenai swiftly followed her prey. Anko ran towards the Jiraiya shaped hole only to be stopped by a mysterious hand grabbing her shoulder.

The rooftops of Konoha

Jiraiya kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop evading all the attacks of the very angry kunoichi following him.

_Jiraiya: "Seriously she could give Tsunade a run for her money as Konoha's hottest/craziest bit-" _

The toad sannin's were interrupted by a swift jab to his jaw. Then taking advantage of his lost focus Kurenai followed up with a bunch of fast punches to his ribs and to finish it all of a roundhouse kick to the face that sent him flying straghit a through the wall of a nearby BBQ restaurant.

It was late and the BBQ restaurant's owner Teriyaki was getting ready to close up shop right after his sons Sweet and Sour finish cleaning the back and Choza Akimichi and his six year old son Choji finished eating. He (Teriyaki) could swear he woke up at night in a cold sweat after dreaming of the entire Akimichi clan eating at his restaurant all at once. Teriyaki was snapped out of his thoughts of an entire clan screaming "CHUBBIES RULE!" when suddenly a yell was heard and flash of red broke through his wall and was flying straight towards Teriyaki's light green haired wife Wasabi.

Choza:"**Partial Expansion Jutsu!"**

Then Choza's hand grew to an enormous size as he leaped up and caught the flash.

Choji:"Dad!"

Choza:"Stay back Choji! Now tell me who are you and why are you attacking this restuarant? And more importantly why are you interpruppting me and my sons meal? I was just about to ask for my SIXTH PLATE!"

Jiraiya:"Choza! Thank kami it's you. It's me Jiraiya."

Realizing who it was Choza let go of the pervert sage and returned his hand back to its normal size and helped his old friend Minato's sensei up. Soon enough Choza turned towards the hole and took out a kunai ready to protect his favorite restaurant at all cost, from whoever attacked Jiraiya.

Choza:"Jiraiya-sensei what happened, who attacked you?

Jiraiya:"Well actually you see…"

The room was suddenly felled with a large killing intent as a super pissed of Kureani walked in with a kunai in each hand and a fiery aura and the red demon Jiraiya saw earlier behind her. The demon was holding a sign that said "CASTRAITING TIME!" Fully understanding how intense and dangerous the situation was Choza quickly did what he thought was his only option, if he wanted his son, himself and most importantly the restaurant to survive.

Choza:**"Partial Expansion Jutsu"**

Jiraiya:"Thanks for the backup Choza maybe together we can beat this crazy demon lady and actually leave with all the body parts we came in with."

Surprisingly the chubby clan leader grabbed the toad sannin with his now giant sized hand. A sincere look appeared on Choza's face as he held Jiraiya and began to explain.

Choza:"Sorry lord Jiraiya but she really only wants you doesn't she. Well I can't lose my favorite mid-night snack because of you now can I?"

Jiraiya:"Hey wait. Stop c'mon Choza think about this. NOOOOO!"

With a new found determination Choza hurled the kage level shinobi through the roof and towards the other side of town, just as Kurenai approached him.

Kurenai:"Where is he!?"

Choza's legs were shaking and he shivered at the amount of killing intent that Kurenai was releasing. She had an evil smirk on her face that would definantly make a certain snake sannin proud.

Choza:"Um he uh went that way."

He pointed towards the Jiraiya shaped hole in the ceiling. Choza was so scared he wished the Kyubbi would attack again just to give him a way less terrifying monster to face. Fortunatly though Kurenai just nodded and jumped throught he hole to resume he her search to painfully execute a Toad.

Relieved that he just dogged a serious bullet Choza let out a sigh and began to pray for Jiraiya's health. Then Choza began to tense as he felt another killing intent behind him and a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Phew! Ok so that was the part one of our glorious prologue and I know Naruto wasn't in it yet but trust me he will be in it next week and the week after will be a timeskip and then a big fight between our favorite jinchuriki and surprise guest. Till then thanks for reading. Remember review I need those man.


	2. Prologue Pt 2

Hey everybody. So sorry about last chapter being so short and that Kurenai seems different but I just did that to pull into my plot coming up which you will see today with the end of the prologue. This chapter will probably be really fast paced because there will be two this week. I'm not sure about pairings so I might just leave that up to you. Seriously please review and tell me what you think I need that.

"Talking"

Place

_Thinking/Flashback_

"**Jutsu/Demon"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else in this amazing fanfic and if I did I wouldn't be here now would I.**

**The Lion, The Wolf, The Senju**

**Prologue Pt. 2**

With Kurenai

Kurenai: "How did that idiot get away!? I'll get him back for what he said about kunoichi!"

After renewing her resolve resumed her search and destroy mission. She went from rooftop to rooftop looking for her victim. With no sign of him she was about to give up when she saw what looked a bonfire and bunch of civilian around.

_Kurenai: "It's too late for a bonfire, what's going on? I better check it out."_

With Jiraiya 

Lying in a water tower was a certain toad sage who was thanking the gods that after being beaten by mobs of women and Tsunade some being thrown across town by Choza wasn't that bad.

Jiraiya: "Thanks Choza I owe you one. You saved me from some crazy chunin and all it took was giving me a dislocated shoulder. AGGGHHH!"

Jiraiya screamed as popped his shoulder back in place. He then walked out of the water tower and began to head towards his hotel and call it a night when he noticed a group of cilvian's and a giant fire in the horizon. Jiraiya quickly ran over to see what was happening.

When Jiraiya arrived at the fire he saw a sight that horrified him. A giant mob surrounded a burning circle with a young boy inside burning to death. Jiraiya filled with rage as the cilvillian villagers shouted and mocked the boy who Jiraiya quickly deduced was that the boy was not only the jinchuriki but also without the whisker marks he looked just like his old student Minato just smaller. No this boy was Minato's son, Jiraiya's GODSON! The now furious sannin immediately leapt into action and began forming hand signs.

Jiraiya: **"Earth Style: Mud Bullet"**

He then shot tons of soccer ball sized mud balls that quickly extinguished the fire. When Jiraiya landed he pulled the surprisingly still conscious boy. The toad sage noticed his newly found godson's look of complete fear and terror. Meanwhile the boy's lashes, cuts, and bruises were starting to heal while most of the burns had affected him some much even the untapped power of the Kyubbi couldn't heal them completely, leaving the boy with several burn marks (A/N Think of Xanxus from Hitman Reborn). Jiraiya was brought to tears when the boy's weak voice came out.

Naruto: "Please don't hurt me. I ~cough~ didn't do any ~cough~."

Jiraiya: "I know son. I'm here to save you. Everything is all right now. You just I'll take care of this."

After hearing Jiraiya's caring words and looking at the tears rolling down his face Naruto could tell that this man wasn't lying to him and passed out in his arms. For a whole minute Jiraiya held the six year old close to him as the older members of the mob quickly recognized him fled as the rest of the mob stood their ground, determined to kill the demon child.

Mob member 1: "Hey! What are doing holding that dem-"

In the span of two seconds Jiraiya grabbed the mob member's wrist and snapped it while forming **Rasengan** in his other hand slamming it into the man's stomach sending him through the walls of two nearby buildings.

Jiraiya: "I can't believe my home has fallen this far! If you say another word I will destroy all of you! Leave!"

Afraid of the enraged shinobi's wrath the rest of the mob scattered all possible directions. But to no success because then they were stopped by a very familiar and angry kunoichi.

Mob member 2: "Get out of the way! We have to escape these monsters!"

Suddenly the entire mob screamed in agony and fell down and started to crawl into a ball, while calling for their mommies. Seeing this Jiraiya immediately got into a fighting stance as the mob's attacker stepped out of the shadows revealing it was none other than Kurenai who casted a powerful genjutsu over the mob. She arrived soon after Jiraiya and was completely shocked by the horrifying, just watching it had already began to traumatize her, so she could only imagine how that little boy felt (doesn't know anything about Naruto).

Jiraiya: "I don't have time for your ridiculous revenge. As you can see these idiotic villagers beat my dear godson here, but thank you for saving their lives because if you didn't show up they would have gotten a much worse form of justice from me."

As Kurenai stood there motionless without knowing what to say as the man she was seeking a fight with was leaking so much killing intent she was having trouble with not trying not to run and hide from him. Meanwhile Jiraiya picked up Naruto and **Shunshined** (body flickered) to the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile back with Anko

The hand grabbed and spun her around revealing it was the bar owner.

Owner: "Hey you're not going anywhere until you pay for all these damages your little ninja friends caused."

Anko: "What I didn't do any of this it was that idiot perverts fault! Besides if I pay for this then I won't be able to buy any dango (Anko's favorite food. Her love for it is only rivaled by Naruto's love for ramen) for months!

Owner: "Oh well pay up!"

After a swift rampage and a couple of "accidently" summoned snakes destroying the bar which only made her debt greater, a very broke Anko walked aimlessly as she cursed Kurenai and Jiraiya as much as she could. She then realized where she was and looked up to see the Shinobi Cafeteria's new sign offering a new dango flavor.

Anko: "NNNNOOOOOO!"

On the other side of town

An angry Teriyaki put his hand on Choza's shoulder and was ready to make the Akimichi clan head pay for the holes and then ban him for life, but before he could say anything his wife Wasabi spoke up with a new sparkle in her eyes.

Wasabi: "Thank you so much for saving me. I would be very honored to give such an amazing shinobi like you a free meal."

After Wasabi said this there were two completely different reactions. One was of course a very excited father-son pair and the other was a crying Teriyaki who was having a heart attack which everybody was ignoring.

Choza: "That is quite generous of you but I must decline."

Teriyaki saw hope.

Wasabi: "No I-WE insist!"

Teriyaki lost all hope.

Choza: "Well in that case can I bring my family?"

Teriyaki's heart broke.

Wasabi: "Of course! Matter of fact invite the entire clan!"

Teriyaki's heart exploded leaving him on his knees and crying waterfall while said the same phrase over and over again.

Teriyaki: "Curse you Jiraiya! Curse YOU!"

At the Konoha Hospital

Jiraiya: "ACHOO! Guess one of my many lady friends are talking about me."

He had brought Naruto to the hospital and made sure enough that he got the emergency treatment he needed and even his own room. Of course Jiraiya put his own personal protection seals on the room but he still didn't leave Naruto's side at all and watched over him as he slept.

The Morning the Next Day

Naruto woke up the and realized he was in a hospital bed, again. Then he saw a strange looking man sleeping in a chair next to him. All at once Naruto remembered everything that happened last night and began crying over the villagers did to him. Waking up to seeing his crying godson, Jiraiya jumped up in front of Naruto's bed and began to pose and whirl his hair while starting to introduce himself.

Jiraiya: "GOOD MORNING! That's right I am none other than the legendary Author/Super Pervert/Member of the three Sannin/lady lover/Toad Sage/The Fourth Hokage's Mentor/ and most importantly your GODFATHER!"

After the words finally sunk in Naruto was at a loss of words. So he just sat there studying his supposed godfather. Then like any other six year old he began a non-stop train of randomness.

Naruto: "You're MY GODFATHER!? That's a weird pose. What's a super pervert? What book's have you written? Don't girls have cooties? Can I have ramen? What is a sannin and can you eat it? And wh-"

Jiraiya: "Whoa slow down squirt! Jeez kid. Here let me speed up this little get to know each other before you talk my ear off. Ok ease your mind and quiet down."

As Naruto calmed down and did what Jiraiya said the toad sage himself began to form some one handed seals and placed his left hand on Naruto's head like a father would rough up his son's hair.

Jiraiya: **"Collective Memory Transfer Jutsu"**

When the jutsu activated both received memories from each other. Jiraiya saw images of mobs bullies, a roach invested apartment, ANBU Captain Kakashi Hatake, tons of trips to the hospital, and the Sandaime (Third) Hokage taking care of Naruto, and strangest of all pranks pulled the villagers, Hokage, and especially the councilmen like Danzo.

Naruto saw Jiraiya, a blonde girl and a pale snake like guy being taught by a young old man (Sandaime Hokage). Then he saw the three were then older fighting some man on a salamander, a boy in the rain with weird purple eyes, Jiraiya fighting the creepy snake guy, giant toads on a mountain, Jiraiya teaching a young Fourth Hokage who was showing him some jutsu that looked like a light green rotating sphere, and last the Fourth reading a book called The Gutsy Shinobi with his pregnant wife while saying that Jiraiya would be the godfather of their child Naruto.

Naruto: "Wait you were taught by the old man and my dad is-"

Jiraiya: "Shh… I will explain everything later that is if you want to become my apprentice and train in the ninja arts to work and fulfill your father's dying wish that you will become this villages protector and hero as its greatest Hokage ever!"

Naruto: "Yeah I will! I will accomplish my father's dying wish if it's the last thing I do! BELIEVE IT!"

Jiraiya: "Good, then we leave today!"

Jiraiya smiled as he picked Naruto up and put him on his shoulders as they leapt out of the window of the hospital room.

_Later_

Jiraiya landed at the door of Naruto's apartment with the excited six year old on his shoulders. After putting his godson down and opening the door Jiraiya saw the small room from Naruto's memory that was invested with rats and roaches. It was obvious that a human could barely survive in terrible conditions. Just seeing it enraged the kage level shinobi as this was how the village treated the son of one of their greatest heroes.

Jiraiya: "Alright Naruto you pack up while I leave my shadow clone to watch over you. I gotta go run an errand."

At this Jiraiya formed a single hand sign and made a clone. Then the real Jiraiya **shunsed **away in a whirl of leaves.

Naruto: "Super cool!"

Clone Jiraiya: "Yeah! Come on kid let's get your stuff ready for when the boss get back."

The young blond jinchuriki and the shadow clone of his godfather began to run around the apartment and gather the little things Naruto had.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office

Kurenai immediately went to the Sandiame's office to tell him about that happened the last night. After Kurenai's report the Hokage frowned saddened by what the villagers did to his somewhat of a grandson. The fact the he let it get this far just made him feel worse and that he failed his former successor Minato Senju.

_Sarutobi: "I'm so sorry Minato, Kushina. In my old age I have made so many mistakes._

As tears started to build up in the village leader's eye he suddenly felt a familiar presence enter his office. Kurenai looked up to see the man in the red coat with white hair who took the little boy yesterday sitting on the window seal on the right side of the Sandaime's office. Soon after he arrived a long silence crept over them. The Sandaime was the first to speak.

Sarutobi: "So I see you are finally here to become Naruto's guardian as his godfather."

Jiraiya: "That's right Sarutobi-sensai. I plan to take Naruto away with me and train him to fulfill Minato's dying wish. I'll bring him back in 7 years so he can take the academy final test and become a genin with his age group."

Sarutobi: " I see. And what do you plan to do about his heritage and his Aunt?"

At the word aunt, Kurenai noticed the man on the window seal tense up for a second, but quickly caught himself and regained his calm composure. Kurenai became more and more confused as she followed the conversation. Who exactly was that boy? And why did his aunt scare this man so much? None of this made since to her.

Jiraiya: "Don't worry I will explain Naruto's FULL heritage to him so when he comes back he can claim all of his inheritance, and be prepared for his future. I will make sure that he knows to keep it a secret. Also I think I can handle his aunt. Besides she is my wife, so if she does shows up here give her this scroll explaining everything.

In a casino somewhere far away from Konoha

?: "ACHOO!"

A woman with pale blonde hair, a green coat, a diamond on her forehead, and a very umm "mature" body (for a 50 year old lady) wiped her nose while another woman in black tried to pull her away from the slot machine. All the while a little pig with a red coat and a pearl necklace watched them. The woman with the diamond on her forehead was none other than Tsunade Senju, Konoha's beauty, World's greatest medic-nin, Slug Princess, member of the three Sannin, and sister to Minato Senju making her Naruto's AUNT! Oh yeah and she is through a strange series of events _married _to Jiraiya! Of course the other woman was her faithful assistant Shizune who at the moment was trying to help her sensai accomplish her goal of quitting gambling and then she would finally go raise her nephew Naruto.

Back in Konoha

Jiraiya waved at his former teacher and **shunsed **away before the female ANBU and Kurenai could get their hands on him. Right after he gave his old sensai the scroll for Tsunade, Jiraiya decided it would be funny and a good punishment for the Sandiame Hokage for not protecting Naruto well enough. He made the hand seal for **henge **(transformation) and transformed into a nude Tsunade while saying that this would be the last time he did this for Sarutobi. Both Hirzuen Sarutobi the Sandiame Hokage, and the male members of his elite strike force the ANBU that were in the room knocked out by combo of nose bleeds and the females in the rooms fury.

At the front gates of Konoha

Naruto arrived at the gates with the shadow clone of Jiraiya and a fully packed backpack. Between the time of last night and now the boy changed from a tortured jinchuriki to a normal happy and excited six year old. Though they did have to do something of those burn/ scars. Right after Naruto and Jiraiya's clone arrived he saw a whirl of leaves on the top of the gates and in the middle of the leaves was his new godfather in his normal whacky pose.

Jiraiya: "So you've arrived and are ready to embark on our little journey filled with adventure, training, mystical places, women, and fun"

After he said this Jiraiya's clone dissapered impressed by his "bosses" entrance. Naruto began to hop up and down in his own dance of joy ending in the same pose as the ido- I mean toad sage. Both smiled at each other in the ridiculous pose. Then Jiraiya jumped down and landed in front of his godson and new apprientence.

Jiraiya: "Needs a little work but I like it! Let's go!"

Naruto: "YEAH!"

_Jiraiya: "Don't worry. I will take care of you son. He'll become a great shinobi just like you wanted Minato Senju." _

Ok so that was the part two of our glorious prologue and I know that seemed a bit rushed but I got big ideas for this book and I need to get done with this prologue but I really need you guys to review because I have no idea how im doing or how you guys like it or what you want. So please review. Till next time thanks for reading.


End file.
